Crashing to a new world
by DeathBoy1
Summary: this is a crossover with a book called Croak
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Croak, Scorch, Rouge, or Percy Jackson_

_Characters_

_Lex_

_Driggs_

_Elyxa_

_Ferbus_

_Uncle Mort _

_Percy_

_Annabeth_

_Chiron_

_Nico_

POV LEX

_BANG! BOOM! CRASH! _"DRIGGS! GO! A WAY! I'M! SLEEPING!" "Come on Spaz, Mort said he's got a special mission for us." replied Driggs "Ok, I'm up now go away so I can get dressed." He did. I got dressed and went down for breakfast. "Oh, look, the zombie's up" said Uncle Mort. "Yeah, what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Chips" he replied. "Ok, look, I need both of you to crash to a place called camp half-blood. Only you two though. You need to befriend them because there is a war coming and none of us will survive it unless we have them on our side. It will be dangerous but I trust you to do it. Be very carful be suspicious of everyone exept these people. Here's a picture. Go pack then crash there together right when your bothe done. Now I should warn you you are going to another demention without grims but you will still have all your powers. Be careful" said Uncle Mort. So me and Driggs packed and crashed. We were surrounded as soon as we landed. A boy came to the front and told us to follow him. He was the boy in the picture. We followed him to a big barn and went inside. He led us to a man in a weel-chair. "And who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Lex, and this is Driggs." I told him. "I am Chiron." he said. "welcome to camp half-blood. Let's go find you a wepon to use." he said. "Um…. We already have weapons" I told him. "Ah, may I see them?" asked Chiron. We pulled out our scythes and showed him. He asked the other boy, apparently his name is Percy, to leave. He asked us to tell him everything, including how we got there. He looked loike the kind of guy that could look right into you and tell wether you're lying or not. We told him everything and I mean everything who and what we are, how we got there, that I can damn, and why we were there. He just nodded. He called Percy to come back in and asked us if it was ok to tell him. We had nothing to hide and we needed there trust so we told him that it was alright.


	2. Crashing to a new world 2

Crashing To A New World

Chapter 2

HELP!

Percy POV

Dear Mom,

I am having one of the weirdest days of my life. 2 teens just showed up out of nowhere in the middle of camp at 6:30 this morning. Chiron said that he was expecting a couple of teens but he didn't say how they were going to get here. I took them to Chiron, as requested, and they claimed to be grims from another dimension. I told Annabeth and she told me to TRUST them I need advice, do you or Paul have any?

Percy

I sent my letter that evening. The teens, Lex and Driggs, asked for a tour of camp. I showed them everything from the shyest wood nymph, to Bunker 9. They already had weapons, scythes, and they kind of freaked me out. The next morning I got a reply from mom.

Dear Percy,

Just treat them like you would any other new members of camp. You remember your first day at camp, don't you? Well they are probably feeling that way now. Just be friendly. Paul says that you should just be welcoming. You can also talk to Chiron, Grover, or Poseidon. Please be careful.

Love,

Mom

I did the logical thing that anyone else would do with a couple of teenage grim reapers, I trusted them.


	3. Crashing to a new world 3

Crashing To A New World

Chapter 3

Driggs POV

_I miss my drums. _I thought to myself. _ ….and my Oreos….I should have been more prepared. I never thought that I would ever be without my Oreos or drums. I am really stressed right now and I need drums to relieve it. Hmmm, should I tell Lex?...NO! She will just tell me to handle it on my own….or worse she will give me another black eye. I wish she wasn't so cute when she's angry. Then I would make her angry less often and have less injuries. _

"Driggs." Said Lex. "Are you mad at me or something? You seem kind of distant…. Why do you look constipated? Are you hiding something from me?" she asked. _ Ooooooh! Is she wearing that sweater I got her? She is! She looks cute in it. _I said something really intelligent like "Uhhh. What? NO! HOW Did YOU KNOW!? I mean... What?!" _ok, maybe that wasn't too smart. _"What is it" she asked. "I NEED MY DRUMS!...AND OREOS!" I yelled. (Not at her though.) "They sell Oreos at the camp store…and I think Chiron has drums somewhere in the back room if you want to ask him." She said. "WHAT!?" I yelled. At that I ran outside to find Chiron.

Chiron was teaching archery, but I couldn't help myself. "CHIRON!" I yelled. I think I spooked him because he almost hit an Apollo kid where the sun don't shine. And Chiron never misses the target…which happened to be an apple on the kid's head. "Sorry" I said. "But Lex said you have drums in that back room. Is that true?" "yes." Said Chiron. "Can I use them? I asked. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" "Fine, they are in the back left corner." He replied. "THANKS!" I yelled as I ran off to find them. Then I stopped in my tracks. I remembered Oreos. I went to the camp store, bought me some Oreos then ran off to find those drums.

I stopped as quickly as I could, but not quickly enough. I ran into a really pale kid with long dark shaggy hair. He looked young, like maybe 13 or so. "HEY" he yelled. "Sorry. I tried to stop. Here let me help you." I pulled him up to his feet. "I'm Driggs." I said. "I'm….." we were interrupted by a roar. "IT'S A DRAKON!" one of the campers yelled. Everyone pulled out their weapons to fight. We charged at it. Swords, scythes, bows, and daggers all drawn ready to battle. We all fought the drakon until it had been vaporized.

"Hey! Kid!" I yelled to the boy that I had bumped into…literally… he walked over. "Sorry, I didn't get your name." I said. "Oh, right I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo. I'm a son of Hades." He said 


End file.
